An Unforgettable Grudge
by sunburstkitty
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Crookedstar and Mapleshade came back to life as litter mates. The grudge Crookedstar had against Mapleshade is now present in Stormkit. Maplekit just wants to be friends with her brother but he hates her.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unforgettable Grudge**_: Chapter 1

Maplekit opened her eyes and groaned. Didn't Stormkit ever sleep? "Are you going to stay in that nest until you take root in it?" Stormkit asked.

Their mother, Cloudleaf, looked up, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Let your sister sleep if she wants to," she chided her son.

"But I want to see Silverfur organizing the patrols, so that when I'm deputy I know how to do it," Stormkit wined.

Maplekit stood up and pushed her brother to the ground.

As she held him down, she meowed, "I'm going to be deputy first!"

"Deputies can't sleep till sunhigh every day." Stormkit meowed, pushing Maplekit off him.

"Stormkit, be nice to your sister, and if she wants to sleep, let her. You are old enough to go out without her," Cloudleaf said.

Streamfoot, a silver queen who was expecting Pikeheart's kits looked over at them and blinked.

"If you want to take Stormkit outside, I'll watch Maplekit," she meowed.

"Thank you," Cloudleaf said.

With that, she and Stormkit left the den.

At least Stormkit was in a good mood today. All he ever talked about was that he would be a much better leader than Maplekit. Streamfoot layed her tail across Maplekit's shoulders.

"I'm sure Stormkit is only playing," the queen meowed.

Maplekit blinked up at Streamfoot and asked, "Do you remember when he clawed me for saying that I wanted to be deputy?"

"I do, but he knows better now," Streamfoot meowed.

Maplekit knew that she wouldn't go back to sleep, so she went outside.

"Hi Maplekit!" called Pikeheart.

He loved every kit as if they were his own, and sometimes queens jokingly said that he should move into the nursery.

"Hi," Maplekit meowed. She found Stormkit watching Silverfur. The silver deputy was Streamfoot's mother and it was sometimes hard to tell them apart. Maplekit sat down next to Stormkit.

"So you woke up? I thought that you'd sleep like an elder all day. They'd rather sleep than play, and they get mad when you ask them for a story. You should go join them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind because you sleep all the time, and then I'd have Cloudleaf all to myself. I wouldn't have to deal with your whining, and Cloudleaf wouldn't get mad at me for the stupid things you do," Stormkit greeted her.

"If you just want to be mean, you can shut up!" Maplekit tried to act angry, but she was quite hurt.

"You shut up! If you keep wining I'll claw you again, and tell the clan it was Streamfoot!" Stormkit threatened.

Maplekit walked away. She crashed into her father, Sandheart.

"How's my little orange and white warrior today?" he meowed.

He was great with kits just as Pikeheart was, and Maplekit loved her father more than even Streamfoot.

"Fine," Maplekit said.

She didn't want to talk with the warriors right now.

She found a ball of moss she'd dropped yesterday and tossed it at Stormkit's back. Her brother hissed and ran at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Stormkit snapped.

Maplekit looked right at her brother and meowed, "I was just playing with you. I want to be friends with you. Will you play Moss-ball with me?"

"If I wanted to play with you I'd have asked long ago. And if you have nothing better to do than beg like a newborn, you can go get lost. I bet Streamfoot is missing you. I bet you miss her too! Go on! Go find her before she comes looking for you!"

This was every day life for Maplekit. Stormkit hated her and taunted her about everything. Maplekit tried to be friendly, but that never worked. And it didn't help that Maplekit thought of Streamfoot as her mother more so than Cloudleaf. To put it lightly, the two queens had never been what you would call friendly with each other. Stormkit sided with Cloudleaf about almost everything, never using his own head.

"Hi Maplekit!" It was Mousepaw, a light brown tom.

Mousepaw was a good friend to Maplekit. He had just had his apprentice ceremony about a half moon ago.

"Hi Mousepaw!" Maplekit purred.

"I'm going hunting with Fernclaw at sunhigh, but I have time for a game of Moss-Ball first."

"Okay!"

Mousepaw always made time for Maplekit. Yesterday he had showed her a hunter's crouch. Stormkit watched with cold eyes from behind Cloudleaf.

Fernclaw looked up from her washing. "Time to go hunting, Mousepaw!" she called.

Maplekit waved her tail at them as they left.

"Feeling sad without your mate?" Stormkit called.

Maplekit just turned her back.

"Hi!" Sandclaw meowed.

It was sunset and Sandclaw had just come back from fishing. He set a fat trout next to Maplekit and Stormkit.

"I caught this just for my little warriors," Sandclaw meowed.

"Don't call me a little warrior! I'm going to be Stormstar!" Stormkit declared.

"You both would make fine leaders," Sandclaw said.

Maplekit took a bite of trout. She was glad that her brother was eating with her. As she entered Cloudleaf's nest, she felt tired.

A/n:

First of all, thank you to the three people who reviewed my story.

Catbooklover2004: Thank you, and I will look at your story.

Raven cries Nevermore: I know, but that was just the prologue, and anything more would have been filler.

Ramonapest: Thank you for the nice review.

Also, I'm taking OCs for Streamfoot's kits. Tell me their name, what they look like, and a bit about their personality. If you want, you can tell me their warrior name as well. If I get more than four kits they will be in a different litter.

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Chapter 2/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit opened her eyes. Where was the nursery? Where were Stormkit, Cloudleaf, and Streamfoot?/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Welcome," came a deep voice./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Where am I?" Maplekit asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Don't be frightened, young one. I'm here to help you."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit was about to say more, but before she could speak, a huge brown tom stepped out from the shadows. Maplekit was hypnoti/spanspan class="s0"zed by him. His brown tabby pelt was laced with old scars. And his eyes were yellow, and an intense fire seemed to burn in ea/spanspan class="s0"c/spanspan class="s0"h one./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You have a great destiny ahead of you, and with my help you will fulfill it," meowed the tom./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Who are you?" Maplekit asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""My name is Troutfang," he said./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""What do I have to do?" Maplekit asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""The most important thing is trust. You need to t/spanspan class="s0"rust that everything I do is for your best interest. Even if what I do seems harsh, it is for the greater good of your destiny./spanspan class="s0" I can make you leader if you just trust me."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit looked at him./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""But Stormkit says that he'd be a better leader than me, /spanspan class="s0"and he's probably right," Maplekit said sadly, looking down at her paws./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Ambition clouds the heart, and tells the mind to do the wrong thing," Troutfang said gently./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""But Cloudleaf likes Stormkit more than me, so that would also make him a better leader, /spanspan class="s0"right?"/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""A mother's love has nothing to do with leadership. You must learn to overcome Stormkit."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""But he's my brother, I can't just fling him off like a speck of dust. All I do is try to be his friend, and he thanks me by pr/spanspan class="s0"actically clawing my ears off/spanspan class="s0"."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You have a hard life ahead of you. I will always be here for you if you promise to trust me."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit blinked up at him. If she ever wanted to be as good as Stormkit, she would need all the help she could get. "I trust /spanspan class="s0"you," she whispered./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Good." /spanspan class="s0"Troutfang said./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""What should I do now?" Maplekit asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Tomorrow night, we will start battle practice," Troutfang meowed./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Battle practice?" Maplekit's eyes shown./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Of course," Troutfang purred./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I'll be the best leader RiverClan has ever seen!" Maplekit /spanspan class="s0"said, purring so hard she could hardly get the words out./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You must promise me one more thing. You must not tell any cat about me," Troutfang looked into Maplekit's shining eyes as he s/spanspan class="s0"poke./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I won't tell anyone! If I told my clan might think I cheated!" /spanspan class="s0"Maplekit cried still purring./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You don't think your cheating, do you?" Troutfang asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Of course not! If it was cheating, you wouldn't have come to me!"/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You must go now. I'll see you tomorrow."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span class="s0" style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit woke up in Cloudleaf's nest. Stormkit was sleeping soundly next to her. Maplekit reached out a paw, and jabbed it int/spanspan class="s0"o Stormkit's side. Her brother blinked up at her./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You woke up first! How could you be so stupid? I'm still a better choice for/spanspan class="s0" leader than you, even if you woke up before me one day! You disgust me! I'm ashamed to call you my sister! If it wasn't against/spanspan class="s0" the warrior code, I'd have killed you before you opened your eyes!" he snarled./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""What did I ever do to you? I try to be a loyal/spanspan class="s0" friend and sister, and you want me dead?" Maplekit asked grief and anger in her voice./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""If you want to wine,, go and wine to Streamfoot! Leave me alone!" STORMKIT hissed, his eyes glittering coldly./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"It seemed that every day Stormkit got meaner. What had /spanspan class="s0"Maplekit ever done to her brother. Cloudleaf and Streamfoot were both still asleep. Maplekit sat down and started to groom her/spanspan class="s0" orange and white fur. As Maplekit let her thoughts wonder, she thought of Streamfoot's kits. They would be born soon, and Ma/spanspan class="s0"p/spanspan class="s0"lekit was looking forward to meeting them. It would be nice to have more kits, and she would try to make friends with them. S/spanspan class="s0"he would be the kits idol and Stormkit would wish he was as close to the kits as his sister. A picture formed in Maplekit's mi/spanspan class="s0"n/spanspan class="s0"d. In it she was showing the kits around camp for the first time. STORMKIT sat there, watching sadly, because the kits thought/spanspan class="s0" he was mean. That had at first felt great, but Maplekit wished that she and her brother could show the little ones around tog/spanspan class="s0"e/spanspan class="s0"ther. MAPLEKIT looked at Streamfoot. The queen was awake now, lapping at her gray pelt. Cloudleaf was washing Stormkit./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Your turn, Maplekit," her mother meowed./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"She pushed Stormkit out of the way and tucked Maplekit between her front paws./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""What's wron/spanspan class="s0"g Maplekit? You look like you /spanspan class="s0"lost a trout and found a minnow,/spanspan class="s0"" CLOUDLEAF asked gently./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Stormkit doesn't like me, and you always seem to like him better than me," Maplekit meowed sadly./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit saw shock and hurt in her mother's gaze./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I love you equally/spanspan class="s0"," Cloudleaf said, sounding a bit choked up./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit nodded./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Why don't you go play outside for a bit," Cloudleaf said to the kits./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit and Stormkit ran out into the camp. Stormkit went off to watch Silverfur. Maplekit, however, stayed outside the /spanspan class="s0"nursery, listening to the angry growls from outside./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Just look what you made my kits think! Maplekit doesn't even know that I love her because your always treading on my tail! And /spanspan class="s0"you act like Stormkit's Green-cough! Maplekit is closer to you than me, and/spanspan class="s0" I'm her mother! You've probably told her that I'm planning to kill her! And Stormkit teases her about all this, and you act lik/spanspan class="s0"e she should just shake it off!" that was Cloudleaf sounding very upset./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You are always going off with Stormkit, and leaving Ma/spanspan class="s0"plekit with me, so I'm not the one to blame. As for Stormkit, I don't think he's Green-cough, but I don't like the way he treat/spanspan class="s0"s Maplekit either. I do care about him," Streamfoot spoke with a forced calm in her meow./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I don't like how Stormkit treats Map/spanspan class="s0"lekit either, but at least I'm nice about it! You on the other paw, think that you can just ignore him! I pity your kits. No ca/spanspan class="s0"t should have to grow up with a mother that shows so much favoritism!"/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""You let me watch Maplekit yesterday instead of asking me/spanspan class="s0" to go outside with Stormkit," Streamfoot said./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""That's because your to fat to get out of your dumb nest!"/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I can get out of my nest any time!" Streamfoot had lost all calm./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit couldn't stand it anymore. She ran into the nursery, and stood between t/spanspan class="s0"he two queens./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Don't fight because of me," she whimpered./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Cloudleaf and Streamfoot sat there, speechless with their mouths hanging open./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"After what might have been a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, Cloudleaf spoke, "It's not because of you, Mapleki/spanspan class="s0"t."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""What is it about then? You both want to be my mother, and want nothing to do with each other. Why do you hate each other?" Map/spanspan class="s0"lekit's voice shook./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I don't want to take Cloudleaf's place. I love you as if you were my own kit, but I'm not your mother/spanspan class="s0". I'm about to have my first kits, so I want to get used to them, but I think I stepped in more than I should have," Streamfoot/spanspan class="s0"meowed./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""But if I hadn't said what I did this morning, you wouldn't have had to fight," Maplekit meowed, wishing she'd held her tongue./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I should be giving you more attention then I have. I just thought you'd rather be with Streamfoot than me. After all, she's m/spanspan class="s0"ore of a mother to you than I have been," Maplekit hated to see the anguish in her mother's eyes as she spoke./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Why do you hate each other so much?" Maplekit asked, trying to ask something that wouldn't force her to take a side./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Long story short, Streamfo/spanspan class="s0"ot and I have never gotten along very well," Cloudleaf meowed./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit knew that she wouldn't get a better answer out of Cloudleaf. If Maplekit knew one thing about her mother, it was if sh/spanspan class="s0"e didn't want to tell something she wouldn't tell it. She would /spanspan class="s0"just tell you something you already knew in a slightly different way./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""I just want to say that I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was wrong to do so," There was deep regret in Cloudleaf's meow, and for /spanspan class="s0"some reason Maplekit couldn't understand, the gray queen's/spanspan class="s0" glance flicked briefly over to Streamfoot./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Maplekit felt a stab of pity for her mother, "I understand."/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Cloudleaf asked./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0""No. Let's just move on," Maplekit said./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"It was in that moment that Maplekit realized how m/spanspan class="s0"uch she loved Cloudleaf./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"A/spanspan class="s0"/N/spanspan class="s0": I finally got the next chapter up./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Subwayguy: Thank you so much for the OC!/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"Sivillian: I'm glad you liked it, but it won't be cute for long./spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p  
p class="s1" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction: ltr; padding-right: 72px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s0"In chapter 4 Streamfoot will have her kits. I have had one person send me an OC so fa/spanspan class="s0"r. I will take three more for Streamfoot's litter. If I get more they will be in different she-cats litters. I hope you all l/spanspan class="s0"ike this./span/span/p 


End file.
